


A Running Protest

by Mrs_SimonTam_PHD



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Implied Top!Michael, Implied Top!Sam, Implied bottom!Lucifer, M/M, exercise, implied bottom!dean, mentions of spanking, sex IS good exercise, talks about sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 09:49:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13121232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD/pseuds/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD
Summary: Lucifer and Dean have creative ways to express how they feel about their boyfriends going for runs





	A Running Protest

**Author's Note:**

  * For [YouCantKeepMeDown](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YouCantKeepMeDown/gifts).



> I KNOW THAT I’M LATE ON FICMAS THE MUSES WERE ASSHOLES (and my time also got stolen by Justice Robert’s opinions) BUT THIS IS FOR THE LOVELY @spnyoucantkeepmedown, who is beautiful and amazing and also helped me secure a gift for my mom <3 Danke schoen. 
> 
> Merry Fucking Christmas

“Do you ever think it’s weird?” Sam asked, tracing his fingers over the curve of Lucifer’s hip. 

“Hmm?” Lucifer hummed lazily, slowly opening bright blue eyes. 

“That our older brothers are dating each other while we’re dating?” Sam asked softly. 

Lucifer snorted. “That’s more common than you think, especially amongst twins,” he murmured. He moved closer to Sam and kissed him lazily. “You’re not supposed to be thinking this hard this early in the morning. Why are you even awake at this hour?” 

“For someone named after the Morning Star,” Sam teased, kissing his boyfriend back, “someone  _ really  _ doesn’t like the mornings. I wanted to go for a run before I have to get ready for work.” 

Lucifer chuckled and rolled on top of Sam, rocking his hips down. “I have a  _ much  _ better idea of how to get your exercise in.” 

Sam groaned and grabbed Lucifer’s shoulders, his own body responding. “You are a  _ menace _ . I haven’t gone on a run at  _ all  _ this week.” 

“Sex is better for you than running,” Lucifer purred. “And it’s more fun. Besides, you can do it right here.” 

Sam laughed softly and leaned up to kiss Lucifer, rocking his hips even more. 

 

Across town, there was a similar discussion happening. 

“Don’t want you to get up this early,” Dean grumped, clinging to Michael like an octopus. 

Michael sighed and allowed his boyfriend to grapple him back down to a laying down position. “Your good cooking is making me fat, Dean,” he murmured. “I’ve put on ten pounds.” 

“Not my fault,” Dean teased as he kissed along Michael’s jaw. “Besides, I know you  _ hate  _ running.” 

Michael sighed and nodded. He was never sure how Sam could enjoy running. But Sam hadn’t been running this past week. Not if the tousled hair he had been sporting was anything to go by. So maybe he didn’t have to. “That is true,” he agreed, running his fingers through Dean’s sandy locks. “So what were you thinking of, you scoundrel?” 

Dean’s emerald eyes glittered in the low light of the room as he began kissing down Michael’s sensitive neck. “I think you know,” he purred. 

Michael chuckled throatily, rolling over to pin Dean down underneath of of him. “You are a sex fiend,” he accused playfully. 

“The correct word, as Sammy would say, is ‘connoisseur’,” Dean grinned cheekily, smirking. 

“ _ Someone  _ wants to start the morning off with a red ass,” Michael laughed, leaning in to kiss Dean. 

Dean kissed Michael back deeply, rutting up into Michael’s length with a moan. “And so what if I do?” he breathed. 

 

Michael knocked lightly on Sam’s office door about three hours later? “Sam? You available for a quick chat?” he asked. 

“Sure,” Sam said. “Just reading over a memorandum. Come on in.” 

Michael came in and sat down in one of the chairs for Sam’s clients, smiling. “How was Lucifer this morning?” he asked, taking in the younger man’s absolute mess of his hair. 

“My hair still looks like a bird’s nest, doesn’t it?” Sam sighed. He opened a drawer in his desk and pulled out a comb. “Difficult, as usual. He insisted on making sure that I was thoroughly sexed out. The stamina he has is outrageous at times.” 

“Want to swap?” Michael joked. “Dean was the same way. I swear he’s wanted to start every morning out with a sore ass this week.” 

Sam arched his brow as he tried to restore his hair to rights. “Maybe if I start spanking Lucifer, I might actually get out for my run,” he said thoughtfully. 

“No, probably not,” Michael chuckled. “If he’s anything like Dean-” 

“Are you insane? I’m not entirely convinced they didn’t share a womb,” Sam snorted. 

Michael laughed warmly. “So it’ll just make him needy, whiny, and in need of a good fucking,” he said. 

“Great,” Sam groaned. “I mean, sex is awesome.” 

“Agreed,” Michael said. “And I love Dean, but I’ve also been wanting to run. HIs cooking is adding inches to my waistline. I’ve gained ten pounds.” 

“Doesn’t look it,” Sam said in a blase tone. 

Michael groaned. “I’ve gained three inches on my waist,” he complained. 

Sam shrugged. “Dean doesn’t care,” he pointed out.

“True, but I do,” Michael sighed. “And sex three times a day is  _ not  _ going to lower it.” 

“How do we know that?” Sam asked. “Let’s just indulge them for a while. Both of us are about to get crazy busy.” 

“Don’t I know it,” Michael chuckled. “Dr. Picasso’s case is going to take a lot out of us.” 

Sam groaned and nodded. “Remind me how we ended up on the defense team for this?” he asked despairingly. 

“Because they think we’re a good team- which we are- with decent morals- which is you,” Michael chuckled dryly. 

“You’ve got good morals, you also just tend to have a stick up your ass,” Sam said idly, looking through some notes that he had made on a legal pad. 

Michael threw a stress ball that was on Sam’s desk, rolling his eyes. 

“Well, it’s true,” Sam chuckled, catching the stress ball. “Dean’s going to be calling in like four minutes, you should return to your office.” 

“How do you know when your brother’s going to call?” Michael asked curiously as he stood up. He checked his watch- and Sam was right. 

Sam rolled his eyes up and gave Michael a bitchface. “He’s my brother and because he and Lucifer have synced up menstrual cycles.” 

Michael laughed the entire way to his office. 

 

The Saturday morning alarm for Sam and Lucifer went off at 7 AM, and Lucifer violently slammed the snooze button, turned it off, before curling into Sam’s back. “Sam,” he murmured, rolling his hips into his boyfriend’s. “Sammy.” 

“What,” Sam asked, rolling over to look at Lucifer sleepily. 

“Need you, baby,” he whispered, kissing along the younger man’s jaw. “Need you bad.” 

“Did you turn off the alarm?” Sam asked, tilting his head back. 

“Mhm,” Lucifer hummed, kissing down Sam’s neck now. 

“Good,” Sam sighed. “‘Cause I’ve got plans.”

 

Over at the Michael-Dean household, Dean was already resting against Michael’s chest, out of breath. Michael’s soft fingers were tracing patterns along Dean’s sweat slicked back and they sighed happily together, Michael kissing the corner of Dean’s mouth. 

“Going to be ready for round two soon?” Michael asked softly. 

Dean gave a lazy smile and nodded. “I think I’ve got like five rounds in me still,” he said. 

Michael laughed and kissed Dean softly. “Sounds ambitious.” 

“It is,” Dean hummed, slowly rolling his hips, “but I’m up for a challenge.” 

“I think I am too,” Michael hummed. 

 

After about two months of this, Sam and Michael just bought treadmills and Lucifer and Dean high fived each other behind their boyfriend’s backs, knowing that even though there was now a treadmill in the house (and therefore no excuse to not go running, because they’re not leaving the house), the treadmills were still not going to be used often. Lucifer even told Dean that he had no fear of jumping Sam while Sam was running on the treadmill. Dean just wished him luck that insurance would cover the hospital bill from that. 

Everyone was happy. 

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr @lucibae-is-dancing-in-hell
> 
> Comments and Kudos are Shiny!!


End file.
